


Icecream For Dinner

by purple_embroidery



Series: Les Amis are parents (send help) [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_embroidery/pseuds/purple_embroidery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've only been gone since 6 this morning. I had meetings with editors and other terrifying people. I didn't go to Mars!"</p><p>(Jehan and Courfeyrac have a child. Courf may be as adorable as his son.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icecream For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Luc is somewhere between four and six years old. Here in Australia that'd put him somewhere between preschool/kindergarten and year 1.  
> I don't really have a location for this, so choose your own adventure.

Jehan shifted the bag of groceries to his other hip and fumbled the apartment door open. The second he had the door shut he was pushed back against it by two curly-haired nuisances, one wrapped around his neck and the other his leg.  
  
“Baby ohmigod you've been gone FOREVER Luc and I were going to have to tunnel out and plan a rescue mission-”  
  
“Papa, Daddy said that you might be lost in the snow and I know he didn't mean it but what if you were we'd never find you and-”  
  
“What if we lost you I'd have to start being useful and Luc would never have anyone to explain Harry Potter to him and-”  
  
“And maybe since you're not lost we can have hot chocolate and you can read to me because Daddy isn't as good at the voices-”  
  
“You take that back, terror, my voices are magnificent-”  
  
“ _Okay_ , my darlings, I'm pretty sure you just broke the eggs, and I'm _very_ glad you wanted me to be alright, but I would like to come inside my own house now!”  
  
Two curly heads moved back and two cheeky grins met the poet as he righted himself, walked past what seemed to be the remains of an epic pillow fort and headed to the kitchen.  
  
Strong arms curled around his waist. “We really did miss you, you know.”  
  
Jehan grinned as he turned in his husband's arms. “I've only been gone since 6 this morning. I had meetings with editors and other terrifying people. I didn't go to Mars!”  
  
Courfeyrac kissed his nose. “I know that. It still felt like forever. And Luc thought so too, didn't you, darling one?”  
  
Their son bounced into the kitchen. “Yes, Papa, yes, Daddy, it was forever. Can I have dinner now please?”  
  
“Well, you two, since you crushed the eggs I was going to use for dinner I think the answer is clear. It'll have to be cookies and ice cream-”  
Jehan's lungs were crushed as his two favourite people latched back onto him “-and maybe we can eat it in the blanket fort? Luc, sweetie, would you like to pick a book to read? Courf, my love, can you get some bowls? Do we want mint chip or hazelnut ice cream?”  
  
He leaned back against the counter and smiled as Courf bounced away with bowls in one hand and their son on his other shoulder. He poked around the kitchen for a minute, watering his herbs on the window sill and digging up some grapes to add to the stash of food in his arms. Luc loved grapes.  
  


~~

 

Jehan came out of Luc's room and shut the door. The little boy was finally asleep, after spending way too long asking for "just one more story, please Papa!"  
  
"So, is he asleep yet?”  
  
“Yes, finally.” Jehan smiled happily. “Sugar highs make him want more Wind In The Willows than he probably should have on a school night, but who am I to deny him?”  
  
They both laughed quietly as they headed back to dismantle the pillow fort.  
  
“I meant to tell you earlier, but you left me for days-”   
  
“...hours-”  
  
“-FOREVER. Anyway, his teachers say he's reading at a sixth-grade level. He keeps getting bored with the books they give him. Ms Nguyen is going to get some better books from the main school for him. And he keeps writing on his arms, just like you.”  
  
“That's great! I mean, he has to be smart, he takes after you, but I'm delighted school hasn't taken the romance from his soul.”  
  
“I think you missed the bit where he _keeps writing on himself_ . At least it's Crayola and not fountain pen.” Courf smiled fondly. “But I'm going to have to start washing ink stains out of two sets of sheets, instead of one. Maybe we could just get black sheets for everyone? I mean, I know you like the orange, and if you take away his purple sheets he might stage a revolution the likes of which only Enjy has seen before, but...”  
  
“Courf?”  
  
“Yes, my love?”  
  
“Can we talk? About... something else?” Jehan was suddenly nervous. He perched on their loveseat, twisting a strand of his hair around his fingers, over and over, and Courfeyrac immediately curled up around him, seizing his hands and covering them in kisses.  
  
“What is going on in your lovely mind, Jehan?”  
  
“I... They liked it. My writing. The publishers like it. And they want to publish me.”  
  
“... EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee baby I _KNEW_ it!" Jehan promptly found himself yet again the victim of his exuberant husband's crash-tackling powers. They stayed like that until long after Jehan's legs had lost all feeling.  
  


~~  
  


"... Courf? Are you awake?"  
  
"Hmmmyes?"  
  
"I need a name for the book."  
  
"And you're letting me help with that?"  
  
"I maintain final veto, but yes. You may help."  
  
"Excellent. Um, _Jehan's Book Of Delightful Poetry_."  
  
"No."  
  
" _I Like Big Rhymes And I Cannot Lie_."  
  
"No."  
  
" _Hey You, Buy This Book So Our Son Eats_."  
  
" _No_ , darling."  
  
"You never let me have any fun."  
  
"Oh, pipe down."  
  
" _Fine_. Hey! I have a good one!"  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
"So, it's about building people up? Dragging them out of the bottom of the heap?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"And discusses the state of our beautiful yet totally screwed up country?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
" _Les Amis de l'ABC_."  
  
"... Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> ... I honestly have no idea what this is. I haven't written any fiction for about 15 years. I just adore Jehan and Courf and felt they needed some more fluff, I guess?  
>  Come yell at me on tumblr, I'm embroideredcupcake


End file.
